The Highwayman
by Cryysis
Summary: [AU TyKa, Onesided TyTa] A new twist to Alfred Noyes Highwayman. [1 of 2? May change to a oneshot]


**Me: Okay! I'm totally re-doing this, because I got a review that said all I did was change a few things to fit the characters, and they were right. So, I thank you,** **Bey-bygurl, for being honest with me. I said I would redo this, and now I am!**

**Taka: Serenity does not own beyblade or the poem 'The Highwayman'. Alfred Noyes wrote it and owns it. **

**Me: Now on to the (new and improved!) story!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind blew with a fierce icy blast around the darkened trees, and the moon glowed like a pearl in the midnight sky. The road shown like rubys as days old blood soaked into the ground, and the sound of what seemed to be far off thunder slid up the blood coated road. But as they sound got louder, a figure was suddenly seen, of a man on a horse's back, riding with unseemly speed.

As he neared a large patch of land his clatters came to a stop, and he jumped off the black horse he was riding on to leave it were it stood. "I'll be back, my beauty, make no sound or movement,"he whispered and he walked into the yard, dodging guards here and there, until he came to a lonely window behind the house with a dragon carved onto it.

Now this was no ordinary man, for he wore what seemed to be rather fancy attire, even on this heated night. His large bangs were a dar grey, and the rest of hsi hair was black. He wore an old victorian red cloak, and underneath nothing but the finest clothing could be seen. On his waist was a pistole that gleamed in the night sky, and he quickly covered it to hide better from anyones prying eye, his own the color of rubies.

He gently knocked on the window, and no one answered. A gentle whistle sounded from his lips, and this tim he heard footsteps coming to the wooden doors. He backed away as they opened and came up as he saw the one he was looking for. Dark blue hair blew gently in his face, as soft lips decsended onto his. A rare, soft smile came to his lips, and he gently pushed back before unwillingly pulling away. "I've missed you."

"And I you," Was the response of the blue haired and blue eyed boy infront of him. Soft tan skin glowed as the lantern light coming from his room surrounded him, giving him an angelic look. "I thought something happened, because it's been so long."

"Nothing has happened, love." He informed, taking one of the blue eyed mans hand in his own pale white one, an bringing it to his lips in a gentle, loving kiss. In return was a smile brighter then the sun, and it shinned with a mix of different feelings that only he could place.

Yet somehwere else, out in the darkness that the walls provide, was another man. His skin was ghastly white, and his hair the color of flames in hell. His ice blue eyes had long ago lost their sanity, and he glared with a hatered at the one who was holding his blue-eyed love. He loved the masters grandson, no matter what others say. He listened with burning rage at the words that were exchanged.

"Tyson, love, this is my last steal. I will be back by morning, and then we can go away." The ruby eyed man said to the blue-eyed boy, who nodded with a sad smile. "Yet, if they come after me, then look for me by night, and watch for me by night. Then I will come to you, though hell will be at my heel."

"Kai, no matter how long or how little it takes, I'll miss you. I pray to Dragoon that you will be safe, and that you should return to me unharmed." Tyson leaned down and pressed his lips to Kai's again. The dual haired boy turned his head slightly, changing it from innocent and sweet to a demanding promise. They broke at last, their eyes holding the others longingly. Kai abruptly turned away, one cystal tear running down his face. He raced out of the lands as the wooden window closed and hopped onto his horse, riding out into the midnight sky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Yes, I'm keeping the original theme of The Highway Man, because I love it. And ha! This is so different that now I love it! I'll do the same thing I did before and make the second part a second chapter, unless people want me to make this a one shot and then I'll just put the second part in with this. Oh, and if you've reviwed this before and if you amazingly want to review again, just don't sign in when you do. You can just type your name and I'll know who it is. **

**Taka: Don't you have something else to say?**

**Me: Yes! Thank you all for rereading this, and I really hope that you like this new version of the first part, Bey-bygurl, sense this is for you. The next part should be up tomorrow, or today. Depends.**

**Taka: Please review!**

**Me: Yes, please do! And again, thanks for all who read or are rereading this!**


End file.
